Love At First Stare
by singerklainer333
Summary: Kurt Hummel starts his freshman year at WMHS and notices the shy boy, Blaine Anderson, staring at him one day in English class. They become friends and eventually, Kurt falls for him. Will Blaine's shyness become an even bigger problem once he starts sending Kurt mixed signals?
1. Chapter 1

Hey_ guys! Sorry I haven't undated in over a month! First of all, before anyone gets upset: I AM NOT abandoning I'll Protect You No Matter What! I was just trying to figure out how to end the chapter I'm writing now (I'm actually almost done so expect an update soon!) and this baby popped into my head! Haha so I hope that you enjoy this story, and again, I will not be abandoning IPNMW so don't worry! =) Unlike IPNMW, this story is from Kurt's POV. Also, Kurt and Blaine take Spanish class here, not French. Just because of the fact that I take Spanish and I can retell some things that actually happened to me in class for humor! Also, I'm the writer and can basically do whatever the hell I want! ;) (Just kidding, I really do care about what you guys think! I just really want them to be Spanish boys in this story because of the first reason. The second reason was just me trying to make you laugh! =P) ENJOY! ^-^_

* * *

FRESHMAN YEAR-WILLIAM McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL 2012-2013

"Once we are done listening to _The Birds_, we will answer the respond question in our books. So, let us continue." Mr. DeRang said. _Uggggg I hate this stupid audiotape that Mr. DeRang is making us listen to! I've __never__ fallen asleep in a class before, but somehow, this class is the one exception! _I glanced over to my left and saw the boy next to me jerk his head quickly to the left as well. _Huh. That's weird...whatever. _The person on the audiotape's monotone voice with an obviously fake British accent continued to read the story to us and from what I could tell, no one was paying any attention to it, myself included. _That boy next to me certainly isn't dosing off like the rest of us. Okay, either I'm going insane or that guy is staring at me! _I looked at the wall that my desk was against. _I don't think there's anything that he'd be looking at there. What even is this guy's name?_

* * *

Eventually, the bell rang. _Oh well, off to Spanish class. _My gawking friend gave me one last look when he thought I wasn't looking before he scurried out the door into the hallway. I left the room after that as well, walking down to hall to room 106-my Spanish class. Once everyone was settled into their seats, Mrs. Canonia greeted us.

"¡Hola clase!"

"¡Hola Señora Canonia!

"Ahhhh Bernardo! You look muy guapo today!" I looked back to see who she was talking to and to see if she was lying or not. It was him!

"Gracias," he said, blushing. I examined him throughout the couple of extra seconds that were stalled for. _Huh, not bad! She wasn't lying, he __is__ kinda cute! _I nodded my head to myself in approval. _Yeah, he definitely does have a certain charm to him! _I listened to the rest of her lesson but my mind kept drifting off to that admittedly attractive gawker.

* * *

Okay so I don't know about anywhere else, but at my school, the first couple of days, we didn't know much Spanish at all (for most of us, it was our first time taking the language) so my teacher incorporated Spanish into English sentences. (That actually did happen so I figured I'd use it!) Incase anyone reading knows no Spanish at all, I put the translations at the bottom. And we do have Spanish names in my class, they can be forms of our English first names, middle names, or something close to them! (Incase anyone was wondering, my Spanish name is María!)

SPANISH TRANSLATIONS

1.) "¡Hola clase!" ~"Hello class!"

2.) "¡Hola Señora Canonia!" ~ "Hello Mrs. Canonia!"

3.) "...muy guapo..." ~"...very handsome/hot..."

4.) "Gracias" ~ "Thank you"


	2. Chapter 2

_HI GUYS! I'm on an updating spree today! XD (Enjoy it while you can! School starts again tomorrow (Tomorrow is Monday where I live), meetings, homework, tests, all that fun stuff! =P Plus I'm busy around Easter cause I have to cantor in my church and plus family and stuff sooo...) Enjoy! =)_

* * *

I walked down to the cafeteria for lunch after I went to my locker after Spanish. I went to my usual table and sat with my friends Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Santana, Britney, Quinn, and my stepbrother, Finn. "Bernardo" was sitting at the table next to us, along with a tall Asian boy who's in our honors classes, a boy with an Irish accent, also in our classes; a boy with a Mohawk who's in my computer class and probably the rest of my 8th period classes, and a boy in a wheelchair who isn't in any of my classes. _Huh, I guess I never really noticed who sat next to is before..._

"Freshmen girls," Ms. Marceleni called. The girls left, leaving only me and Finn at our table. I glanced over at the neighboring table and saw that "Bernardo" (still don't know what his actual name is!) was looking over at me as well. Finally as my girls were coming back to the table, Ms. Marcelini called.

"Freshmen boys!" The stampede came rushing over to the lunch line, Finn included. I take my time walking over and I noticed that "Bernardo" did the same. When I got up to the line, the boy was two people behind me. _This is bugging me way too much, I need to know his name!_ Then, I came up with a brilliant plan for my next class. I smiled all throughout the lunch period, admittedly excited for what was to come next.

* * *

In my next class, American Cultures, I decided to listen for this boy's name. _Hopefully a teacher will call on him today!_ Mr. Follwieler Ended up calling on him to answer a question. _Laine, huh? I wonder what his last name is...oh wait! I can check it out using the school email! I'm pretty sure he's in my homeroom...I'll check tonight._

* * *

**Later that night**

_Laine, Laine, Laine... WHY IS THERE NO LAINE?! The only thing close to it is a Blaine Ander-oh. Duh! I just misheard Mr. Follwieler! So, Blaine Anderson, huh? Hmmm I think I have a plan for tomorrow!_ I quickly did my homework and worked out my plan for tomorrow. Then I told my dad what was going on. He encouraged me to proceed with my plan, also curious. I slept well that night dispite my excitement.

* * *

I walked into school the next morning around 7:42 AM. As I was walking, I noticed who-I-assumed-to-be-Blaine's locker and the boy himself who was sitting on the ground appearing to be studying. I stopped.

"Hey Blaine!" He looked up at me, surprised.

"Hi," the boy, who I confirmed to be named Blaine said. I smiled at him and walked away, feeling accomplished. Yeah, yeah, I know. You were expecting a huge extravagant plan but hey, I'm taking baby steps. Don't. Judge. Me.

* * *

I hung out with the girls for the rest of the morning before homeroom. Then, once the bell rang, we all scurried to our respective homerooms. Me? I was in homeroom 1D. (Not One Direction) There are three homerooms for freshmen. 1D, 2D, and 3D. Our homeroom has last names beginning with the letters A through J, 2D is K through P ,and 3D is Q through Z. I saw Blaine in homeroom and smiled at him. He smiled back and turned his attention to our homeroom and Spanish teacher Mrs. Canonia as she was taking attendance. She then put on Channel One and turned off the lights. I watched it but my mind kept drifting off to Blaine. _God, what's wrong with me?! I barely even know this guy, yet he won't get out of my head! _The bell then rang and we walked out of the room to my first period class, Art.

* * *

Mrs. Tuna called our attention. She started to talk to us about different drawing styles, but then a seemingly insane boy, who's in my honors classes started to talk about weird things like pygmies and how the term "kindergarten" should be changed because it comes from a German word meaning "garden of children" and how from what he learned "what you plant in a garden gets harvested and chopped up and eaten. We should not be eating children!" Yeah, don't ask... Art class is pretty fun though! I kept stealing glances at Blaine and he did the same. When the bell finally rang, I gathered up my stuff and made my way to Mr. DeRang's English class. Aka, the class that I sit next to Blaine in! I walked into the room and the first thing I see in Blaine's smiling face siting in the seat next to mine. Yup. This is probably one of my favorite classes now!

* * *

_I hope that you enjoyed! Art class is based on my Theology class and yes, that boy is real! XD We're actually pretty good friends now! Hahaha my class is very interesting, but I love them! XD Review, favorite, follow! =) Until next time! _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm soo sorry that it's been over a month since I've updated but I have good reasons! I sang on my county's Cancer Telethon, which is an annual televised fundraiser to find a cure for cancer. It was my second year on and I sang _Someone Like You_ by Adele and _Give Your Heart A Break_ by Demi Lovato! I also had a bunch of homework, tests, quizes, all that fun stuff! I'm also in the pit chorus for my school's senior play: _The Wiz! _So I've been at those practices on top of my usual activities. Last night was our opening night and it went amazing! There are two more showings and then we have a cast party after th last show tomorrow! =) It's really a lot of fun! Soo anyway here's chapter 3! ENJOY!

* * *

"Okay students, today we will be finishing _The Birds_, so please turn to page 130 and pick up where we left off." With that, Mr. DeRang turned the audiotape on and sat down at his desk. I glanced over to my left, looking at Blaine. He opened up his book and turned to the page. I looked at him and sighed. _Why do I like him so much? It's not like he's ever done anything for me besides staring_...

That class dragged on. It consisted of me not paying attention, choosing to look at Blaine instead and him appearing to do the same. So basically, he looks at me, I notice and turn towards him, he looks away. I look at him, he notices and turns towards me, I look away. It's really a sick cycle when you think about it.

The bell finally rang and we were excused to go to, personally my favorite class, Spanish! I don't know if I ever mentioned this, but my Spanish name is Eliseo. There is no Spanish name for Kurt so Mrs. Canonia just used a variation of my middle name, Elizabeth. And I'm pretty sure that there's no Spanish name for Blaine either and she just used a B name: Bernardo. After we were all seated, Mrs. Canonia addressed the class.

"¡Hola clase!"

"¡Hola señora!"

"Now, I didn't get any complaints so I hope you all like where you're sitting because this will be your seat for the rest of the year. The person sitting next to you will be your Spanish partner." _Well, I got Henri. Yay. The wild child. Looks like Mercedes got Mike, one of Blaine's friends, and Blaine got Brett. Yayyy. I need to find out if Mercedes knows anything about Blaine! she usually has at least __some__ dish on people. Plus, she's not from Lima, she's from Westerville. Maybe she knows something. I'll text her tonight and see._

That day went way too slow.

* * *

**Later that night**

**To Mercedes 5:30**

**Hey Mercedes?**

**From Mercedes 5:33**

**Yes boo?**

**To Mercedes 5:34**

**Umm do you know Blaine Anderson?**

**From Mercedes 5:35**

**Yes I've known him since preschool, he's rlly nice and actually one of the only boys I'd tlk 2 over at Westerville Y?**

_Well this is awkward! I didn't know she knew him since preschool if at all! Soo he's from Westerville, huh?_

**To Mercedes** **5:37**

**Well, um. He keeps staring at me... I think I maybe might like him?**

**From Mercedes 5:38**

**OHH BOO! I'm so happy for u! He's really a sweet guy! And guess what: HE'S GAY! :)**

**From Mercedes 5:38**

**U SHOULD ASK HIM TO HOMECOMING!**

_Oh yes, homecoming. The game people have talked about for days now. And he's gay! Sweet! Wait what?_

**To Mercedes 5:39**

**WAIT WHAT? NOO I CAN'T DO THAT! WHAT IF HE SAYS NO?! I CAN'T TAKE THE REJECTION, NOT YET! =(**

**From Mercedes 5:40**

**He won't say no, he's too nice of a guy. PLEASE JUST TRY!**

Once Mercedes has an idea, there's practically no stopping her. I've known her long enough to know there's no use fighting her.

**To Mercedes 5:45**

**Fine.**

I was dreading that day. I didn't want to wake up. I considered faking an illness but decided that it wouldn't work an I'd just have to do it when I come back. _Might as well get it over with._

When I got to school that morning, I went over to Mercedes.

"I-I can't do it Cedes, I'm too scared!"

"Honey, you'll be fine! Just write him a note if you have to!"

"Okay," I said, defeated.

Art class, despite the antics created by Henri, the insane boy I talked about earlier who's my Spanish partner, dragged on. Finally, the bell rang. English class. The class I would ask Blaine to 'hang out' with me at homecoming in. Joy. I sat down in my seat, practically shaking. Mercedes walked by my desk and winked at me. I sighed. I took out a notecard from my backpack and wrote my message out.

**Blaine,**

** Do you want to hang out with me at homecoming?**

** Kurt =)**

Blaine sat down next to me and got his books out. I was just about to pass it to him when Mr. DeRang walked into the room, closing the door behind him. _Thank you Mr. DeRang!_ There was NO way that I was going to pass Blaine a note asking him to hang out at homecoming and chancing Mr. DeRang to take it and have it read aloud to the class! I had to paper under my book for the whole period. The bell rang and I STILL didn't give it to him! He left the room before Mercedes cam up to me.

"Sooo?!"

"Soo?" I said sheepishly, knowing what she wanted to know.

"Did you ask him?" I took a breath.

"No." She let out a frustrated noise and hit me on the shoulder.

"Do you want me to ask him for you?"

"NO!" I exclaimed right away. "I'd rather do it myself."

"Then do it before I do!" I sighed.

"Fine."

All Spanish class I was nervous. We worked with our partners on a vocabulary worksheet, Henri was being, well, Henri. Finally, the bell rang. Time for lunch.

I got my lunch as usual today it seemed pretty normal. Until Mercedes pounced on me again.

"Are you going to ask him?"

"...I don't know."

"Well it's either you or us that ask him." Mercedes said stubbornly. Finn decided to join in on the conversation as well.

"Yeah dude, come on! We're rooting for ya!" Then he smiled that dopey but sweet smile and I gave in.

"Fine." I walked shakily over to the next table. I could see Mercedes and Finn talking excitedly. I made my way over to Blaine nervously, practically shaking with every step. He was reading a textbook. I tapped Blaine on the shoulder. "Hey, could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uhh sure." he closed his book and look up at me.

"Uhh do you, uhh want to umm-" then I made the mistake of looking back over at my table and saw Mercedes laughing. Guess what? I started laughing too! Then I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "Do you want to hang out at the umm homecoming with me?" Well, after that whole train wreck, I probably looked like a scared shitless freak! He looked at me sadly. _OH SHIT HE'S PROBABLY THINKING I'M PATHETIC!_

"Sorry, I already made plans with my friends that night. I'm sorry!"

_Yep. That made my heart drop just a little._

"It's okay!" I have him a sad smile and shrugged my shoulders and walked back to my table. Mercedes saw me and gave me a big smile.

"Well?! What did he say?"

"He, uhh, can't go because he already made plans with his friends." Her smile dropped. "And I made a fool out of myself because I just started laughing like an idiot on the middle of me asking him! He probably thinks I'm a nut job!"

"Well, at least he didn't say no, if he didn't already have plans he probably would've said yes! And I'm sure he doesn't think you're a nut job! You were just nervous!"

"Yeah, I guess so..." I still couldn't help but feel disappointed.

* * *

My Spanish teacher does do that, like there's no Spanish name for Molly or Nikki so she used María, the Spanish name for Mary (we are in two different classes). Also, there is no Spanish name for Ryan so she used Raúl. Also, don't quote me on Eliseo being the Spanish name for Elizabeth: I really doubt it is. I just went on a website that has Spanish names listed and I was looking at the K and E names and Eliseo stuck with me. =P Review, favorite, and follow! Until next time! =D


	4. Chapter 4

_OH MY GOD! Almost 3 freaking months. I'm so sorry. I am bad with updates... Well,since you guys probably forgot what happened in the last chapter (I know I would have) Here's the last part of the last chapter. ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

"Uhh do you, uhh want to umm-" then I made the mistake of looking back over at my table and saw Mercedes laughing. Guess what? I started laughing too! Then I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "Do you want to hang out at the umm homecoming with me?" Well, after that whole train wreck, I probably looked like a scared shitless freak! He looked at me sadly. _OH SHIT HE'S PROBABLY THINKING I'M PATHETIC!_

"Sorry, I already made plans with my friends that night. I'm sorry!"

_Yep. That made my heart drop just a little._

"It's okay!" I have him a sad smile and shrugged my shoulders and walked back to my table. Mercedes saw me and gave me a big smile.

"Well?! What did he say?"

"He, uhh, can't go because he already made plans with his friends." Her smile dropped. "And I made a fool out of myself because I just started laughing like an idiot on the middle of me asking him! He probably thinks I'm a nut job!"

"Well, at least he didn't say no, if he didn't already have plans he probably would've said yes! And I'm sure he doesn't think you're a nut job! You were just nervous!"

"Yeah, I guess so..." I still couldn't help but feel disappointed.

* * *

I ended up avoiding Blaine for the rest of the day. I was too embarrassed to look him in the eye. After school (finally) let out, I quickly ran past my friends, said goodbye, and got on my bus.

_What did I do?! God, I'm an idiot!_

I got on my bus and nearly started crying. Of course, I didn't let Rachel and Finn see me. They probably wouldn't have anyway. They were too busy staring into each others eyes and giggling at each other to notice.

_God, I'm going to be forever alone, aren't I?_

I started to sulk a bit as well as holding back my tears. The bus finally pulled up to my bus stop and I started walking home without Finn.

_I think he said something about going to Rachel's anyway. Well, if he didn't, he can catch up. I don't even care right now what he does._

He ended up not following me.

_That's perfectly fine by me. I don't need him hovering over me when I cry to dad about what happened to _me.

I opened the door and yelled "Dad?" There was no answer. I walked into the kitchen and found a note lying on the counter.

**Kurt (and Finn if by some weird chance he's reading this)**  
** Your mother and I went out shopping for ceiling fans. We won't be back until later tonight because we'll eat out afterwards. Kurt-please make dinner for you and Finn (if he's around. Yes, I know that he goes to Rachel's a lot) Love you guys. We'll be home soon.**  
** Love,**  
** Dad**

_So, I can't even complain to my own father about this. Or, at least not for a while. Great. Just great._

I went downstairs into my room and shut the door. There I burst into tears. After my personal sobfest was over, I went upstairs to the kitchen. I wasn't really hungry, not at all actually. But I had to make something so my dad doesn't get upset. So, I made Mac n' Cheese. I put some on my plate and forced myself to eat it. It tasted great, but I currently had no appetite whatsoever. I hoped that dad would come home soon. I really need him right now. My prayers were actually answered a couple minutes later. Dad and Carole came home with no ceiling fan.

"No ceiling fan?" I asked.

"No luck finding one. No Finn?" Dad asked, raising his eyebrow.

"He's at Rachel's like you predicted." I tried to smile. Dad saw right through it and brought me into the living room.

"Okay. What's up? You're not acting yourself." At that, I burst into tears again. "Hey, hey, hey. Kurt, what's the matter? There's something you're not telling me." Dad looked kind of scared.

"Oh, Dad! It was awful! I made an idiot of myself!" Right after that, I went into the story of how Mercedes convinced me to ask Blaine to homecoming. He listened intently. Sometimes nodding his head or making a face, but he didn't interrupt me. When I was done, he pulled me into a hug and sighed.

"Jesus, Kurt. Why didn't you tell me you were going to do that?" He sighed again. "Well, 'suppose it doesn't matter now. That's guy has no reason to hate you, Kurt. And if he does, he's a dumbass who's missing out on an amazing person. I sniffled and smiled a little.

"Thanks dad. I feel a little better now. I think I'm just going to go to bed now."

"Okay. I love you, bud."

"I love you too dad." I went to my room and fell asleep almost immediately. I could only hope that the next day would be better.

* * *

_Again, I'm so sorry guys! I would say that since it's summer, I can update more, but I'm still busy during the summer. Oh well, I hope it was worth the wait! Until next time.._


End file.
